


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: American Football, Drunkenness, Fluff, Football, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, Secret Lovers, drunk, football players - Freeform, ian's drunk af mickey's not as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian may be the star quarterback to the team but to Mickey he's the star of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: college (changed to highschool in the fic) au where mickey and ian are friends bc they r in the football team and they were in a party drunk as fuck and ian kisses mickey after that they feel really awkward around each other bc they liked it!!!!!!!

Saturday night is game night for the Southside Silverhawks and team is on edge to win. If they win this game they go to the playoffs. 

It’s the bottom of the fourth quarter and the teams are tied. Silverhawks are at the 30 yard line. If they score a touchdown they win the game. 

Ian Gallagher, the quarter back, throws the ball into the air. 

Mickey Milkovich catches it and quickly turns around. He runs, dodging men twice his size, to get to the end of the field. One man runs and jump, almost latching on to Mickey’s ankles but he picks up speed before the guy can grab him. All he sees is field now. 

He runs and stops when he hears the loud horns going off and people yelling in excitement. He tries to resist doing a celebratory dance. He did it. He scored the winning touchdown. 

 

He looks behind him to find his teammates running towards him, arms up in celebration. He notices most clearly, Ian. Their star quarterback. 

“Fucking awesome catch, Mick!” Ian says clapping him on the back. 

“Hey, man. Nice fucking throw.” He grins up at his teammate who grins back. 

“Lets go fucking celebrate!!” One of their other teammates yells and runs ahead of them. 

Both of them fall back behind the crowd on the way to the lockers. 

“Maybe we should have a little celebration of our own,” Ian says, winking. 

Mickey blushes a little but keeps his cool. “Shut up, man not here.” 

Ian laughs and pushes Mickey.He starts running. “Race you to the showers.” 

“Hey fuck you!” Mickey yells out before he goes after Ian. 

 

Both find their way to Charlie’s house, the same dude that yelled out to “go celebrate.” and it doesn’t take long till they’re both drunk as fuck. 

“Shiiitt, Mickey you were awesome though,” Ian goes on. “I fuck- I fucking like thought that big dude was gonna crush you but like you just kept on fuckin’ running just kept on.”

Mickey laughs. Not as drunk as Ian but getting there. “Hey if you hadn’t thrown it to me so smoothly I wouldn’t even been running.”

Ian looks up to the celling. “True. So true.”

Mickey laughs and elbows him in the stomach. “Dick.”

Ian chuckles as he grips his stomach. “You know,” He starts. “The team totally wanted to throw Gatorade on you but I was like nah guys. He’ll kill you.”

“Ah thanks. My hero.”

Ian smiles lighly, closing his eyes. Then he opens them still smiling and looks at Mickey. “Has anybody ever told you your eyes are pretty like …like the ocean ya know?”

Mickey rolls his ocean eyes. “Jesus, Ian. How much did you have?”

Ian grabs Mickey’s arm and pulls him closer, staring into his eyes. “No seriously, Mick. Has anyone told you?”

“No, Romeo. No one has told me how pretty my eyes are.”

“Hmm,” Ian sits back. “Shame.”

“Yeah. Real shame.” Mickey says sarcastically. He looks at Ian. God was he beautiful. Everything about him Mickey could pick out and it’d be easy to write poetry about. If Mickey wrote poetry that is.

Ian goes back to his admiration of Mickey and Mickey doesn’t realize until both Ian’s hands are on his face, staring at his face.

“You’re so fuckin’…hot. Mickey. So hot.”

Mickey laughs and looks down.

“No, Mickey. Come on.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Mickey looks around quickly and sees no one is near them and if they are they aren’t paying attention at all. He shrugs. “Yeah fuck it.”

He leans in and kisses Ian, tongue sliding in each other’s mouths, smoothing over each other’s lips.  They pull away and both are grinning. Ian pulls Mickey to him as he lays down on the couch. Mickey falls on Ian’s chest and they both fall asleep like that.

 

When they wake up the place is nearly empty. Red cups that once had beer in them lay all around the floor. There’s empty chip bags and bowls with stale ones all around them. Both groan in unison as they try to sit up.

“Shit,” Ian says stretching. “Fun fucking night.”

Mickey yawns. “Yeah. Think maybe you had a little too much fun.”

“Huh?”

“You had one too many drinks. Hell maybe 3 too many”

“Eh fuck it. I don’t feel a thing.”

“Mhmm.”

“Aww man.” Ian says. “We didn’t get to celebrate.”

Mickey looks around the room and returns to Ian with a confused face. “What the fuck you think this was?”

“No. I mean just you and me.” Ians says, pulling on Mickey shirt.

“Yeah. Later maybe? Come over to my house. It’s just me and Mandy. I’ll tell her to go out for a bit or something.”

“Temping.” Ian grins slyly.

“You know you fucking want to asshole.”

Ian winks and pulls Mickey’s shirt collar close to him. “Good morning kiss for now then?”

They’re about to lock lips again when they hear footsteps and some snickering behind them.

“Oooo.” One of their team mates call out. Ian and Mickey stand up quickly.

“Ian and Mickey sitting in the tree K-I-“

“C-K-I-N-G your fucking ass if you don’t shut the fuck up.” Mickey threatens. He gets into his teammate’s face, his name escaping his mind.

Ian tries to hold back his amusement at Mickey’s threats as he sits on the arm of the couch.

“Hey, hey,” the guy holds his hand up. “No harm, man. Just joking around.”

“Yeah,” Ronald, the running back, says. “Any man that can take it in the ass has my respect,” He laughs.

“You fucking told him!” Mickey turns to Ian.

Ian shakes his head, wide eyed. “I didn’t tell anybody anything.”

Mickey turns back, not as threatening but still with some aggression.

“Look we won’t tell anyone.” The unnamed guy says.

“Yeah, man. Fuck you guys have my respect honestly. You have some guts like…this area is shit and…I’ll uh stop talking.” Ronald stutters out.

“Yeah that’s probably best.” Mickey says. “And if you tell anyone, _anyone_ about this.”

“We know.”

“I don’t even wanna know what would happen honestly,” Ronald laughs nervously. “We’ll uh get going.” He nudges his friend and they take off.

 

“Mmmm,” Ian says getting up from his spot and making his way to Mickey. “I love when you get like that?”

“What? Scared out of my fucking mind?” Mickey yells.

“I was more leaning towards aggressive.”

Mickey shake his head and rubs his eyes.

“Fuck. They wouldn’t tell anyone.” Ian assures.

“Yeah? And what makes you say that?”

Ian laughs. “Those two been fucking practically since they hit puberty.”

Mickey looks at Ian with his eye brows higher than Ian’s ever seen them. “What?”

“Yup,” Ian grabs Mickey and puts his arm behind him. “You are so far behind on the football gossip, man. It’s embarrassing.”

Mickey laughs in relief as they walk out of the house and to their own places, leaving the after party messes for the host to clean up.


End file.
